forbidden_heritagefandomcom-20200214-history
Celeberdis Antocoivion
Barengar Armsbreaker (Pronunciation: bear-en-gar) is an Ala Mhigan warrior currently working as a mercenary. He travels often, but where there are wealthy merchants, you can be certain there is mercenary work. GENERAL INFORMATION ▼ CHARACTER OVERVIEW BASIC ▼ Vital Records : ■ Full Name: Barengar Armsbreaker : ■ Citizenship: Unaffliated : ■ Nameday: 1st Sun of Sixth Umbral Moon : ■ Place of Birth: Ala Mhigo : ■ Alias: None that he actively does by. : ■ Guardian Deity: Rhalgr (lapsed faith) ▼ Physical Traits : ■ Hair color: Sandy Blonde : ■ Eye color: Blue-gray : ■ Complexion: Lightly sun-touched from working outdoors but otherwise of fairer complexion. : ■ Piercings: None : ■ Marks or tattoos: : Tattoos: A woad-blue depcition of a reef shark that curls around the left side of his face, hooking underneath his jaw. : Scars: ''' Barengar has a small scar across his right cheek bone. He also as a relatively recent looking scar across his abdomen that is approximately the width of a small blade. ▼ Other : ■ Alignment: Heroic Neutral : ■ Key Items: : ■ Vice(s): Alcohol, Violence : ■ Favorite Food: Aldgoat Steak : ■ Favorite Drink: Dark Porters : ■ Favorite Color: Blue : ■ Myers-Briggs Personality Type: ISTJ : ■ Additional info: LIKES ▼ Likes: : ■ A good fight : ■ Winning a good fight : ■ Gil : ■ Warm, home-cooked meals : ■ The outdoors ▼ Adores: : ■ Solitude : ■ The ocean DISLIKES ▼ Dislikes: : ■ Listening to the idealistic : ■ Laziness : ■ Complaints : ■ Crowds : ■ Dishonesty : ■ Bloviators ▼ Loathes: : ■ Deception : ■ Being pressed with questions ▼ APPEARANCE & PERSONALITY '''Appearance::::Personality:: ▼ TALES OF THE ARMSBREAKER Some might say that Barengar appears exactly as his occupation would have him. The man's sturdy build, even from early childhood, proved useful in the numerous scuffles that he found himself in and his hard set features give him a naturally fierce expression. A born fighter with the lurking fire of defiance. Standing tall at 6'6" Barengar is rarely lost within a crowd, even if he was not habitually clad within his thick-plated armor. His fair blonde hair is almost always kept shaved down with a similar amount left on his face in a light beard. His eyes are a shade of deep blue and oft set with a dispassionate gaze. Though he seems to bear the weight of time there is still ample youth left in Barengar's eyes, as subdued as it might seem. For a man as prone to conflict as he is, he wears very few scars, only one in plain sight upon his right cheek being worthy of note. Opposite of the scar; the woad-colored tattooing that frames the left side of Barengar’s face and hooks just above his eye is what he prizes the most. Inked at a young age in the motif of a grey reef shark to honor his father’s surname. The quality of his equipment would not go unnoticed by any that traveled or fought for a living, though he possessed no skill to create, nor the income to purchase such fine gear. Sturdy plate armor that would break blades and armaments that could cleave a behemoth's hide. Clearly the mercenary had a fairly generous benefactor. Barengar most often comes across as taciturn and jaded to those he does not know and only mildly less so to those that do know him. A childhood spent watching his people suffer at the hands of the Garlean Empire first hand appears to have taken its toll on the warrior's youthful idealism and boundless energy. Though the warrior feeds a growing cynicism, he still harbors a sense of honor and integrity when it comes to his word. Nor will he turn down a good drink or particularly clever joke. His lack of faith in the people around him and disdain for those who would espouse idealism over pragmatism have kept him from forming many meaningful relationships since he arrived from Gyr Abania. Childhood :: Teenage :::::: Currently : ▼ SKILLS & ABILITIES ▼ MAJOR: ■ MELEE COMBAT - ARMED ▼ MINOR: ■ MELEE COMBAT - UNARMEDinto: ■ PERCEPTION ▼ POOR: ■ AETHER MANIPULATION MISCELLANEOUS Barengar Greyshark, as he was known as a child, was the eldest son of Adalbert Greyshark and Herleva Skythorn. Though his parents were devote followers of Rhalgr during Theodorac's reign over the city, they had managed to survive the purge of followers. Barengar, while infrequently fearing for his life because of the protection of his parents, was regularly exposed to the violence of the mad-king's whims. For the young Ala Mhigan it became part and parcel with everyday life, but he maintained pride in his people because of the unwavering faith of his parents. Though the two were never truly on their own, Barengar took his place as elder brother quite seriously, taking it upon himself to find food, water and a place to sleep when they needed it. He often encouraged his younger, smaller brother to marshal his courage so that they could both join the resistance one day. And join the resistance the Greyshark boys did. The very moment they were of fighting strength, Barengar wasted no time in enlisting themselves into the ranks of like-minded Ala Mhigans. Both attaining the opportunity to avenge his parents and free his people. However, as some followers of Rhalgr might tell you, nothing lasts forever. Unavailable. - Barengar's true forte. Determined from a very young age that he would become a capable fighter, the Ala Mhigan has since become a veteran of many battlefields, familiarizing himself with a number of weapons. Favored are those of great weight such as Great Axes and Warhammers. - As a youth Barengar got himself more fights than not, leading to the man to develop relatively fair well-practiced method of brawling. He's no technical expert, but he knows how to hit someone and make sure it hurts. - Over a decade spent moving from one battlefield to the next has gifted the highlander with a fairly well developed sense of awareness. He is quick to notice when something seems amiss, particular in times of increased danger. - Though he does not out-right lack the capacity to do so, Barengar doesn't even know where to begin in terms of manipulating aetheric energies; his own or outside batteries. A profound distrust of the practice only seems to compound his continued weakness in this regard. ♦ LOCATIONS & AFFILIATIONS Where to find this character with whom. (Knowledge accessible to all with IC research done on the character unless stated otherwise.) LOCATIONS : ■ Limsa Lominsa (high probability) : ■ The Mist (medium probability) : ■ Ishgard (medium probability) : ■ Ul'dah (low probability) AFFILIATIONS : ■ Rudra's Storm ♦ RELATIONSHIPS Eorzean encounters. (Make sure to check the 'color keys' tab.) =Friends & Allies = = Acquaintances = = Foes & Rivals = = COLOR KEYS = : ♥ Affection: The character is having a particular feeling of want and desire for this specific character. It might be simply friendly, romantic or physical, two of these options, or all three. It might not be reciprocal. : ♥ In a relationship: The character is romantically involved with this character. The characters might not like each other. It is reciprocal, or at least the person explicitly made them believe it was. : ♥ Platonic Love/Family: The character considers this person family, and that goes above friendship. It is usually reciprocal. : ♦ Friend: The character considers this person her friend. It is reciprocal, or at least the person explicitly made her believe it was. : ♦ Friendly Acquaintance: The character considers this person mostly friendly, or as an ally. It may not be reciprocal. : ● Good Standing: The character has no specific feelings about this character. They left a good impression, though. : ● Neutral: The character has no specific feelings about this character. : ● Bad Standing: The character has no specific feelings about this character. They left a bad impression, though. : ♠ Dislike: The character doesn't want to consider this person a friend, and will talk if needed, but try to avoid them. It may not be reciprocal. : ♠ Hate: The character consider this person an annoyance, and will try to avoid them. Conflict can happen. It is often reciprocal. : ♠ Fear: The character is terrified by this character, and will try to avoid them at all cost. It can not be reciprocal. : ♠ Rivalry: The character considers this person a rival, and will try to initiate conflict every time they gets to meet them. It is reciprocal, or at least the person explicitly made them believe it was. : ♣ Family Member: This character is related by blood to the character. : ♦ Colleague: This character is one of the character's colleagues. : ? Hidden Feelings/Unknown: This character has one of all the color keys above, but the character isn't fully aware of it yet, in denial, or overlooking it. : ✖ Deceased: This character has passed away. ♦ RUMORS Some of these rumors might be untrue or greatly exaggerated. (Knowledge accessible to all with IC research done on the character unless stated otherwise.) Common Rumors (Easily overheard) : ■ "Armsbreaker? He's prickly but he does good work. I don't pay sell-swords for good company anyway." -- Wealthy Ul'dahn Merchant : ■ "Don't have time ta talk 'bout spineless cowards. Bugger off." -- Surly Ala Mhigan Resistance Fighter : ■ "I was under the impression he was running with some mercenary company." -- Interested Client Uncommon Rumors (Moderately difficult to overhear) : ■ "He's one of Greyshark's boys, ain't 'e? Never let his lil' brother outta his sight that one." -- Elderly Woman of Little Ala Mhigho : ■ "Heard he got discharged from his company for maimin' up one one of his comrades. Can't imagine why anyone would want to hire someone like that." -- Idle Brass Blade : ■ "Rumor has it he got his name while fightin' in the Resistance, heard he'd break 'em and leave 'em for dead howlin' in pain. Gotta have a deep chip on yer shoulder to treat another man like that" -- Ul'dahn barkeep Rare Rumors (Very difficult or rarely overheard) : ■ "I heard he sold out to the Garleans and split. Can't blame him, I'd want out too, but his own brother?" -- Self-interested Sell-sword : ■ "Adalbert's twistin' in his grave, I'm tellin' ya. Don't ask me how a man ends up as morally bankrupt as Armsbreaker when 'e had a man as great as Greyshark fer a father, jus' don't add up." -- Veteran Resistance Fighter Rumors from the characters of other players : ■ "I met him-- you have something to say? His bearing is honourable, so-- Whatever you've got to say, I don't care. Plenty of us leave the resistance-- it wouldn't happen that way, if they knew their left from right. So-- you ought to close your mouth, and leave me alone, do you hear me?" - Flora Valerian : ■ "Tell you what, you get past that stoic demeanor of his, usually by way of a few drinks, and that man opens up, throwing jokes left and right. Throws a mean punch too. I respect that." - Kiera Hawkeye : ■ "A man of few words, but what words spring forth from his lips, are often a joy to be heard; that is if you count out his savage growls and grunts - after all he yet remains to be an Ala Mhigan hyur. But he may pride himself to be one of the few hyur without Ishgardian heritage who isn't overly irksome and obnoxious to be around." - Virella Douront : ■ "He grunts a lot and really likes to hide his past. I think he is dating some woman named Flora. He did say he held her dear. Wink wink, nudge nudge." - Kaguya Nightsong : ■ Rare Rumor - "He is like the ocean. Simple and deep, open to hearing and vast going with the ebb and flow to the pull of life. Surface shines with stars and under, breaking that surface tension, is unnumbered colors and wonders of thoughts, wisdom, life. Barengar is so vibrant. Ah, forgive me, I am quite biased. I simply find him lovely and wonderful." - Kindheart : ■ "A storm wrapped in stone wrapped in skin. I can tell from only meetin' him once. Well, I can guess, anyroad -- but I'd bet that I'm right." - Berrod Armstrong : ■ "Now There! is a Highlander man. Gruff, quiet, and looks about ready to battle any time of the day." - Aya Foxheart : ■ "He is completely trustworthy, never lies. Strong worker, nothing slows him down. He talks a lot; it is not obvious, but he does. The sky reflection upon Llymlaen." - Jancis Milburga : ■ "Be you a healer? I highly suggest watching him; he tends to ignore wounds and dismiss them, but he will most likely not turn you down should you insist to look at them. And watch for his shoulder he does not have it treated often. Something of his mindset as if someone else deserves mending more." - Jancis Milburga : ■ "Feel free to add yours!" - Character Name CHARACTER GALLERY ▼ SCREENSHOTS holder.png|Caption here. holder.png|Caption here. ▼ ARTWORKS BarengarBust.png|Bust of Barengar by TinyBirdFriend BarengarMeishali.jpg|Artwork of Barengar by Meishali Janengar.jpg|Artwork of Barengar and Jancis Milburga GreysharkBoys.jpg|Depiction of Barengar and Bertram as children by DancinFox. BarengarbyLunaros.jpg|Depiction of Barengar By Lunaros BarengarArmsbreakerSwan.png|Depiction of Barengar by Kimberly Swan OOC INFORMATION ▼ CONTACT & EXTERNAL LINKS ▼ FOOTNOTES This template and its icons were created by Lucaell Tareth'eian. Please do not use and alter the template without explicit permission of Lucaell Tareth'eian. Do not claim the artworks and icons as your own. If you do alter it heavily, please state in the footnotes. Based on Bancroft Gairn's.